22 July 1991 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-07-22 ; Comments *Peel plays some Kenyan tracks which he bought when holidaying in the country in the 70’s. Tracklisting ::(Theme tune of Radio Bremen Vier) * Snapper: Rain (LP - Shotgun Blossom) Avalanche * Big Flame: Why Popstars Can't Dance (7") Ron Johnson * Kinglets: Pretty Please (v/a LP - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Not on label ::(Peel talks about listening to so many records and finds one that takes him by surprise, due to the record not sounding anything he has heard before. He plays several tracks from the EP.) *Puff Tube: Soul Finger / Shriek Bum Limbo / Circus Freak / Midget Tolerance (2x7" - Emergency Peanut) Scat * Hoovers: Mr Average (7") Produce * Richie Stephens: Never Too Much (7") Penthouse * Manual Scan: For Jamie (7" - Days And Maybes...) Susstones * Acid Rain Dance: Schreiende Leiber (7" - Acid Rain Dance) Skuld Releases (Peel mistakenly calls the band Acid Rain Damage) * Solo: Rainbow (12") Reverb * FSK: Vatikan Oberek (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up * Ustad Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan: Jhoole Jhoole Lal (Radio Mix) (12" - Jewel) Star ::(JP: "And here's yet another band from Minneapolis. Minneapolis seems to be this year's Seattle") * Monster Zero: My Kingdom (7") Rocket Sound * Chain Of Strength: Hurts To Ask (7" - What Holds Us Apart) First Strike ::(Peel drags a record which he bought in Kenya during a holiday in 1972) *Victoria Jazz Band "71": P. Otieno (LP - Victoria Jazz Band "71" Volume 1) Sungura * Brighter: Something To Call My Own (10" - Laurel) Sarah (mostly edited out) ::(News in the German language) * Casus Belli: Telemarketing (LP - Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets Volumes 4-7) Amphetamine ::(Peel says the word 'Fucking' when reading the record title) *Cobra: Bad Boy (7") Penthouse * Gallon Drunk: The Last Gasp (Safty) (7") Clawfist ::(Peel plays another record from his 1972 Kenyan holiday collection) * Gabriel Omolo & His Apollo Komesha "71": Keep Change No 3 (7" - Ukumbusho / Keep Change No 3) Apollo * Manual Scan: Of Heart And Soul (7" - Days And Maybes...) Susstones * New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Man without Qualities II (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Der Beat: Come Back To Me (LP - Talk To His Picture) Strange Ways * Apollo 440: Destiny (12") Reverb * Puff Tube: My New Bathrobe / Snappin' One / Bib Lettuce Breakdown (2x7" -Emergency Peanut) Scat * Iron Works: Rail (7" - Prizer) American Frequency * Flower: Dazed (LP - Hologram Sky) Semaphore ::(Peel talks about his forthcoming trip with the BBC World Service to Bulgaria with Sheila and William and makes some amusing comments on what he expects it would be like.) *Bipoli Tshando: Illusion D'Amour (LP - Comme A L'Ecole) Best Services * Snapper: Hot Sun (LP -Shotgun Blossom) Avalanche File ; Name * RB4 220791.mp3 ; Length * 1:50:27 ; Other * Thanks to Max for the upload ; Available * Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes